


train ride home.

by reapzo (hancree)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Recall, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/reapzo
Summary: "You've been particularly busy, haven't you?" he asked smoothly. Jesse could feel his face burn and then he jumped at the feeling of a hand on the bulge in his jeans.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┅this is just porn honestly im self indulgent





	train ride home.

Maybe the adrenaline was the cause for his hard on. He had just left one mission and was on his way to another on a week long tour to gather up old Deadlock members that had scattered since the organization fell apart. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, or his lack of gratification.

Whatever it was, his dick was hard and pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. He winced as he moved slightly, squirming a little to try and get comfortable. But, it was to no use. His erection wasn't going anywhere.

The train was nearly empty, save for a couple other people. The man in the seat across the aisle seemed to be sleeping with his head leaning comfortably against the window. Jesse let out a sigh. Maybe he could quickly rub one out, because no doubt his cock was already leaking of precum within his pants.

He scooted close to the window and guilt washed over him. He had better finish this and quick. No doubt he'd be kicked off the train if he didn't hurry up. He angled himself towards the windows a little more and very carefully slipped his cock from his jeans. 

He was already fully hard and the head was flushed red, precum beading at its tip. He shuddered a little as he dragged a thumb over his head. He'd better not make any sounds. He bit down on his own lip and let out a tiny gasp of pleasure as he stroked himself once.

His breathing picked up a little. He let out a soft noise as he rubbed his thumb over his slit. He reached up with his other hand, covering his mouth. He couldn't help being noisy, but this wasn't the place. He rocked his hips slightly into the slow drag of his hand. 

His pace stayed generally slow but gradually increased as he went. He hissed out a breath as his thumb dragged across his head. But, much to his disappointment, he wasn't going to get anywhere. Sure, he was stimulating himself, but his cock had other ideas.

Even when he sped up, he wasn't getting any closer. It was pathetic and he gave a dejected huff. Too much pressure, he assumed. Being on a public train wasn't helping his chances. The more he touched his dick, the more excited he became, but with no promise of release and it wasn't helping. 

He groaned softly and went to tuck himself back in his pants, but he felt someone sit down on the bench with him. He jumped and quickly tried to cover himself and when he turned, he made eye contact with the man he'd thought had been sleeping across from him.

He swallowed. He could feel his face heating up. Had he seen him? He really hoped he didn't, but why else would he be over here? He swallowed again, thickly.

"Uh ... howdy," he said awkwardly, his voice wavering. The man smirked. Jesse could feel his stomach tighten. He was attractive. Blindingly so. His facial hair was neatly kept, he had a strong jawline, and his shoulders were broad. His hair was dark and pulled back into a high ponytail.

He nearly had to shake his head to stop thinking about it, but managed to focus when the man spoke to him.  
"You've been particularly busy, haven't you?" he asked smoothly. Jesse could feel his face burn and then he jumped at the feeling of a hand on the bulge in his jeans.

He stuttered as he attempted to reply and the man just shushed him softly, his smirk growing wider.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone. I just need you to tell me you want this," he murmured. 

He didn't know this man. He didn't even know his name. In any other circumstance, he would turn him down. But... sitting here on the almost empty train with a raging hard on and a hot man propositioning him with a hand on his dick, he couldn't find it in him to resist.

He couldn't find it in him to speak, so he just nodded. The man hummed appreciatively and very gently unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans again. Jesse bit down on his lip as the stranger grasped his dick firmly.

"You're so hard... so big," the man purred against his ear as he scooted nearly flush against him. He gave Jesse's cock a tight stroke, squeezing at his base and then beginning to work him firmly. Jesse's breath shuddered and he began to buck his hips slowly into the man's hand.

The stranger scooted closer and with his free hand, pulled Jesse's collar down. It startled him, but upon feeling lips on his jawline, he settled. He nearly let out a moan but sunk his teeth harder into his lip. Lips pressed kisses gingerly to his skin. He tilted his head to expose his neck.

The pace increased, and the hand around his cock gave a twist and Jesse shuddered.  
"Fuck, darlin'," he breathed almost silently. Teeth nipped at his skin and he let out a soft moan.  
"Quiet, quiet, you'll get us caught," he purred against his ear.

He bit his lip again. His hips rolled against the firm hand around his cock.  
"Good boy," the stranger murmured against his skin. His cock throbbed and he arched into his hand. He could feel the pressure beginning to build in his belly.

"That's it," the man breathed as he again sped up his hand. Jesse rocked his hips into his grip and arched his back a little more. The twist, the pressure, the friction. It was all proving to be too much. He was very quickly coming to his release as he felt teeth appraise the side of his neck.

"Fuck.. 'm close," Jesse all but whimpered. The stranger rolled a thumb over the head of his cock. He gave him a squeeze and stroked him faster, harder. It took only seconds for Jesse to bite his lip hard and cum across the man's fingers. Praises were murmured into his ear as pleasure washed over him and he rocked into his hand. 

When his cock began to stop throbbing, the man pulled his hand away and gave Jesse a little nudge. The cowboy looked over and with full eye contact, the man ran his tongue along his fingers. Jesse felt himself shiver at the smirk he was given.

He tucked himself carefully back into his jeans. Jesse looked down, spotting the hard on within the other man's pants. He reached over in blind courage and grabbed his bulge. The stranger shuddered.  
"Can I return the favor, hot stuff?" he purred.

The man nodded and lifted his hips a little into his hand. Jesse pulled back. He leaned in close to his face with a wide smirk on his lips.  
"I gotta repay you for helpin' me out, darlin'. Let me use my mouth," he breathed. 

A light flush covered his cheeks for a moment. There seemed to be an internal debate, but it didn't last long. The older man smirked a little and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his seat as he stood up.

The bathroom was small and Jesse was surprised they both fit into it standing, let alone with Jesse on his knees. He was taller than the other man by about six inches. He sank down onto his knees easily and gave an appreciative hum. He looked up through his lashes and smirked.

His hair was disheveled and his face was flushed a soft red. He was leaned back against the sink. No matter how attractive this man was, he was certain he'd never see him again, so he didn't feel entirely guilty about wanting to hear him say his name in that golden voice he had. 

"My name's Jesse," he murmured. The other man raised an eyebrow, then smiled.  
"Hanzo," he replied after a long moment of debate.  
"Beautiful name," Jesse winked. 

He ignored the look that he received from the other and reached up, pulling his waistband down his hips. He sucked in a breath at the sight of his cock. It wasn't as thick as his own, but it was even more enticing than he thought it would be.

He wrapped his hand around it, giving him a few soft strokes. Hanzo groaned beautifully above him and Jesse flicked his eyes up to see him biting his lip. His tip was already leaking and Jesse ran his tongue across his head, humming appreciatively.

He swirled his tongue around his tip and nearly moaned when he felt a strong hand grip his hair.  
"You're so hard already," Jesse murmured, kissing his tip, "So big." Hanzo seemed to open his mouth to say something, but Jesse cut him off by taking a good portion of him in his mouth and humming.

The grip on his hair tightened and Hanzo moaned softly. He started off his pace slowly, making eye contact with him as he gradually took more and more into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed softly around him. Hanzo started canting his hips towards him and let out a soft moan.

"Ah... Good boy," Hanzo purred as his hands tightened in his hair. Jesse moaned around his length unabashedly. His pace increased and he pulled back a little to pay attention to his tip. He squirmed a little and got closer to him, holding his hips. He went to slide his mouth down on him more, but the grip changed and pulled him back.

"Jesse, let me fuck your mouth," Hanzo gasped softly. He could feel his cock stir in his jeans at the thought.  
"Yeah ... yeah, fuck my mouth, Hanzo," Jesse pleaded. He opened his mouth almost greedily and relished at the heavy feeling of Hanzo's cock on his tongue.

Hanzo's hands gripped his hair firmly and he gave a shallow thrust into his mouth. Jesse closed his mouth around him and hummed appreciatively. It was surreal. He was in a train bathroom, letting this stranger fuck his mouth for his pleasure. But, he'd been thinking about this for weeks. He knew he's use this later on to get off.

Hanzo began thrusting into his mouth and pushed a little deeper every time. He moaned around his cock. Hanzo was making such beautiful noises around him, praises and filthy dirty talk.  
"Letting a stranger fuck your mouth, you're so filthy, Jesse," he growled as his pace increased a little.

Jesse opened his mouth more, straightened up, and reached up with his hands to touch and fondle his balls. The grip in his hair tightened more. Jesse shuddered at the sudden roughness. Hanzo moaned appreciatively.  
"Good boy, just like that," he moaned.

His cock was heavy on his tongue and filled up almost his entire mouth. He relished in the feeling of it sliding against his tongue. He had to be careful to breathe when Hanzo pulled out. He was determined to not gag and maybe get his whole length in his mouth.

He moaned around Hanzo's length once more, being careful to watch his teeth as he sucked a little harder. His heavy lidded eyes were locked on Hanzo's. Jesse could feel some sick satisfaction from all of this. It was filthy. He was the one who propositioned this, even if the other man had incited it.

The pace picked up and with a particularly deep thrust, Jesse could feel himself begin to gag. At that, Hanzo stuttered an apology, but Jesse was on cloud nine. He reached up and grasped his hips and pulled him in again. The man seemed to understand and began to thrust deeper.

Every thrust nearly elicited a gag from the cowboy. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but it felt too good to stop. He could feel his cock twitching with interest in his jeans again, even if he probably wouldn't have recovered enough to cum again.

The pace was brutal and Hanzo's grip on his hair hurt, but in the best way. He could hardly breathe, but low, breathless moans left him regardless. A steady stream of curses and praises and Jesse's name left the man above him as he fucked relentlessly into his mouth. Jesse swore he could feel Hanzo's cock touching the back of his throat.

It didn't take Hanzo very long and with a exclamation of his release, he pulled Jesse close to him. He pushed it to the hilt and Jesse squirmed against him as he fought back a harsh gag around the man's cock. He could feel cum spurting into his throat and he tried his damnedest to swallow it as quickly as possible, but some of it ended up spilling from around his lips.

After what seemed like forever, Hanzo pulled back and out of his mouth. Jesse gasped for breath and coughed softly. His lips were red and spit slick and his hair was a mess from how Hanzo was pulling on it. He ran his tongue across his lips and cleaned what cum he could from his mouth. Apparently it agreed with the other man because he shuddered.

He sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He then got to his feet and Hanzo smirked, then pulled him in suddenly. He pecked his lips and straightened the other man's collar.  
"Thank you," he purred. Jesse grinned.  
"No problem, handsome," he replied and felt himself flush from how rough his voice was.

The encounter was brief and he didn't really think about it much after it happened, besides the occasional session when he was alone and needed something to think about. He figured he'd never see the stranger again and it was bittersweet, but it didn't bother him much. He didn't know the guy and the guy didn't know him either.

He'd almost completely forgotten about it when he walked into the base for the first time in god knows how long. He said hello to Angela and Genji, friends that he'd been close to for a long time. He was talking to Tracer and chuckling at something she said when an incredulous and surprisingly familiar voice spoke up.

"Jesse?" 

He turned around and there he was, in all his glory. The man from the train. Hanzo. Except this time, his attire exposed his left pec and arm. He swallowed hard.

"H - Hanzo?"

Oh fuck.


End file.
